Weird Portal
by ShadowedRose35
Summary: This is an epic fanfic.. Please read! My OC and her friends get sucked into a weird portal.. To Mobius! Will she and her friends survive the epicness of this fanfic? ShadowxOC vs. ShadowxAmy, SonicxOC vs. SonicxAmy, KnucklesxOC vs. KnucklesxRouge, OCxAmy Later on.., SilverxBlaze, EspioxNot my OC.. Rated M for some scenes. Warnings are before these scenes..
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ma peeps! I'm back once more with a new story! We all know that deleted my first fanfic(darn..).. So yea.. Anyways.. Sadly.. I'll be making a couple more chaptered fanfics.. Then I'll be making One-Shots and Two-Shots.. ;( .. Anywho.. Shadow?**  
**Shadow: I am NOT doing that mother-f**king Disclaimer.. It brings back bad memories.. *shiver***  
**Me: o.O You are too weird Shadow.. But that wasn't what I was gonna say.. As I was saying.. Do you want to see Faker tortured?**  
**Shadow: Yup..**  
**Me: Hey Faker! Get your blue blurry a** over here!**  
**Sonic: What do you want Rosa..?**  
**Me: I want you to do the Disclaimer..**  
**Sonic: Fine.. ShadowedRose32 does not own me, Shadow, Or Amy.. If she did.. then she would die of epicness.. As a matter of fact.. SEGA owns us.. and Aliciathewolf45 owns Alicia.. The only people she owns is Rosa, Destiny, and Zero.. There.. Happy now?**  
**Nope.. Do my science project!**  
**Sonic: Nuuuu ;( .. Anything but that! **  
**Hmm.. How about I squirt you with my new Nerf 3000?**  
**Sonic: Science it is!**  
**Me: Heh.. Idiot..**

* * *

Weird Portal...

Chapter 1: On

Rosa's P.O.V.

It was just an ordinary day for me, Des, and Zero. I forgot to mention.. My name is Rosalina Parks, I live in Indianapolis, IN, and this is my life. I've been an orphan for as long as I could remember.. I'm a 17 year old, I go to Gaming High with my friends Destiny and Zero, I absolutely love Shadow The Hedgehog, and one day, I will be a Sonic The Hedgehog ultimate gamer, maybe even be a Sonic game designer.. But that's another story.. Right now.. I'm playing Shadow The Hedgehog with my friends..

"Aw man! You're an expert at this, Rosa!"

That girl is Destiny, Des for short.. She's perky, But sweet.. She's the youngest of us three.. She's 15.. and once she sees a hot guy, She never, I mean NEVER, takes an eye off him.. She also has the same goal as me.

"Don't blame me! Blame Shadow for his awesomeness! If that's a word!"

"You two have been playing that game for HOURS! Plus aren't you too old for Sonic, Rosa?"

That's Zero.. He's Destiny's older brother.. He's 16.. and he's very caring.. I remember back then.. When my parents house broke down, He was the first one to notice the fire.. Back then.. He was 5, I was 6, He tried to protect me.. Anyways.. We all have the same goal to be on the Sonic Team.. Or even SEGA..

"Never too old for Sonic, Little Bro!"

"Aw come on! This game is rigged!" Des exclaimed.

"Not really.. Sis.. Not really.." I said.

"Let me play!" Zero said.

"I told ya you'll never be too old for Sonic.. But you never listened.." I said while handing the controller to Zero.

"Sis? Is this normal to have a portal coming out of the TV?" Des asked.

"What the heck? Holy Chaos! That is NOT normal! Run guys!"

We tried to run away but we failed... The portal sucked us in a weird world that has grass and trees... and..

"Holy Chaos! Is that a Badnik?" I said surprised by the familiar robot from Sonic 1.**(a/n: I'm a fan of the classics.. so what?)**

"I think it is sis!" said Des just as surprised as me.

"This is Mobius! Can we go see Shadow and the others? Are they here?" Zero asked me.

"Please?" said Des.

"Ok,Ok, But stay out of trouble.. I'll be trying out this new body.." **(a/n: We transformed when we got to Mobius.. and no.. this is NOT real..)**

"Ok sis!"Zero and Des screamed happily.

"Hmm.. I wonder what this does.. ... ... Cool!"

?: What the hell.. The Chaos Energy is much stronger here.. I have to go tell 'the blue blur' in Station Square about this.. Chaos Control!

* * *

**Well.. That was epic.. Reviewer Question time! Who do you think is the mystery dude?** **And where's my Nerf 3000 Water-Gun? And What happened to Sonic? Did he get squirted? AND.. SHADOW! Although I hate to say this.. but you have to keep Faker alive..  
Shadow: Aw man.. Can I kill him in the end of this fanfic?  
Me: Nope.. Still need him for my new Crossover..**

**a/n: I'm so sorry for my lack of activity.. If you answer the questions at the beginning.. You'll get a bonus.. For the first one that answers those questions.. He/She will get a chapter dedicated to him/her! For the rest that answers right.. you'll get a virtual SwissRoll! Shadow! Don't eat all of them! See ya next time on WP! Get back here Shadow!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Weird portal... XD**

**I'm back! Finally! It took me a long time.. But Still.. I'm back!**

**Sonic: finally.. I'm in a chapter.. **

**Me: too bad Sonic.. You are going to get killed.. **

**Sonic: Damn it..**

**Me: Shadow? Can you get me my Mk-4?**

**Shadow: If it's for Sonic.. Fine with me.. *brings me my Mk-4***

**Me: *everybody staring* What? Can't a kid have a gun? Oh.. I see your point.. Sonic! Get your butt over here!**

Last time on WP:

"Yes.. You two can go.. But stay out of trouble.. Ok? I'll be over here checking out this new body.." Rosa said.

"Ok sis!" Destiny and Zero said excitedly.

"Hmm.. What does this do.. Oh.. Cool!" Rosa said excited with her new powers.

Shadow: "So this is the big chaos power I sensed.. I better tell Faker about this.. Chaos... Control!"

... O.o ...  
Start of Chapter..  
Rosa's P.O.V.

I was checking out my new body.. Yes bitches.. The author said so up there.. and also yes bitches.. My body is.. you don't want to know.. And yes to every other question you have..  
"What the hell Rosa? This is rated T! We don't want M stuff here! Gosh!" The author yelled at me.**(o.O.. Wow.. I broke the forth wall 4 times in this paragraph.. That is a record..)**

Anyways.. I saw Des running towards me.. She looked really happy to find me.. I wonder why..

"Hey Des! What's up?" I yelled for her.

"Nothing much! Here's somebody you would like to meet! Her name is Alicia!" Des yelled back to me.

"Who the heck is she, Destiny?" Alicia said while pointing at me.

"I know you! You are the OC of Aliciathewolf45 on !" I said approaching the two.

"Yup! I think I've seen you somewhere.." Alicia said assuring me with that fact.

"Des.. Can I talk to you in private?" I said while glaring at the trees, as I'm 100% sure I heard something behind me earlier when I was back there.

"Sure thing sis! Alicia, I'll be right back!"

...:D...  
"Des.. Have you heard.. or seen.. anything suspicious? Or better yet.. Have you seen Z?" I said worried that Egghead might attack us off guard.

"No.. As a matter of fact.. I DID see something glow.. I don't really know.." Des said worried about Zero on the start of tears.**(;_; .. So sad.. XD)**

"It's ok.. I'll go find Zero.. Go.. Stay with Alicia untill I come back.. OK? I won't be long.. Just don't cry.." I said enthusiastically also on the start of tears.

"O-okay.. J-just come b-back for m-me.. R-right sis?" Des said not wanting to let me go.

"I'll be back.. Don't worry.. Just hope nothing bad keeps us apart.. I'll also find Shadow to help me.. Ok?" I said hoping to cheer Destiny up.

"Ok!" Des said while running off to find where Alicia is.

"Now where is Zero.." I whispered to myself.

Two hours later.. With Shadow and the whole gang at Tails' workshop in Mystic Ruins..

"So what you are saying is that the one that has ultimate Chaos powers.. is a girl?" Sonic said sarcastically.

"I didn't say that Faker.. I said that I found the living Chaos Emerald.. And I found it in a body of a cute girl.. Plus I know.. and have seen.. everyone on Mobius.. So this girl might have came from another planet.. if you know what I mean.." Shadow said softly while trying to focus, but failing hardly because of the girl's image in his head.

"Cute, you say? That girl is mine!" Both Sonic and Knuckles said.

"Grr.." Knuckles growled.

"Oh, You're on!" Sonic yelled at Knuckles.

"Stop you two! Sonic! You HAVE to go on a date me if you fight!" Amy yelled.

"Yeah! Knuckles! You have to go on a shopping spree with me if you fight!" Rouge yelled at Knuckles.

Tails.. Well.. He was playing Pokémon.. When he was done with the game a couple hundred times in a few minutes, he stood up and walked over to Shadow that had his head in his hands while sitting down on a chair**(o.O it should be obvious..)**, then sat down beside him, and said: "Shadow? If you are worried about the girl... Then can you give me one of your Chaos Shards? I could track her down using it..?"

"No.. It's fine.. I can find her myself.. Just be backup just incase I lose her.. OK? I trust you.." Shadow said while getting up and skating off.

"I will Shadow.. I will.." Tails said looking towards the others and shaking his head.

In the meantime.. Rosa's P.O.V. ...

I was just looking around for somebody to help me.. But what I didn't know was that somebody was watching me..

?: So this is the big energy that I sensed back in my castle, eh? I'll use it to get revenge on Shadow.. Just you wait and see Shadow! Just you wait and see!

Meanwhile.. With Shadow..

I felt weird when Tails mentioned the girl.. I wonder what her name is.. Wait a minute.. Could it be? Nah.. That project was discontinued.. it was also made by Gerald.. But when I researched it.. It wasn't complete.. Had she been completed secretly? Is she my sister? But the two people with her said sis.. They don't look alike.. So maybe.. "Gah! This is so confusing! A living Chaos Emerald.. How did Faker and the others not notice this before? Wait.. I can track her down with my damn forth Chaos Emerald!"

?: Ho Ho Ho! A living Chaos Emerald! This shall be perfect for my plans! E-2000! Find the girl this instance, and bring her here, dead or alive! Now.. I shall go visit my old friend, Sonic The Rat!

Half an hour later.. Rosa's P.O.V. ..

Why did I feel funny when I sensed something back there? I mean.. It felt like someone I know.. Maybe it was Sonic? Or Shadow? Or even Knuckles? I don't know.. "Gah! This is so confusing! Why did I feel like I was connected to he/she that was with me back there?"

Then and There.. I heard somebody running behind me.. I turned around and saw..

Shadow's P.O.V.

I saw the girl ahead of me.. But something is weird... I feel the exact same feeling that I had back there.. What is this feeling? I mean.. Who is she?

Then and There.. I saw her.. I saw her face.. I saw her body.. Right there.. I saw her running up to me.. And she said, "Shadow! Can you help me find my friend that came with me?"

"What's your name? I mean.. For such a cute girl like you.." I barely whispered the last part, and I blushed a little.

Rosa's P.O.V.

I saw him.. I saw Shadow Dark The Hedgehog.. I saw his face.. I saw his body.. And I ran up to him, "Shadow! Can you help me find my friend that came with me?" I said unsure that this is Shadow Dark THE Hedgehog I'm talking to.

"What's your name? I mean.. For such a cute little girl like you.." Shadow said to me, while I blushed a little and looked down, then I looked up to see that the 'Ultimate Life Form' is 'blushing'.. Wow.. I never expected that from the real one..

"My name is Rosa, but you can call me Bob Marley**(XD)**." I said sarcastically.

"Ok, 'Bob Marley'.. You want me to help you find your friend?" Shadow offered.

"I didn't mean you can call me that.. You can call me Dark or whatever name you want.." I said sadly.

"I was just kidding.. Don't worry.. I'll help you find your friend.." Shadow said, as I can see, while trying to help me overcome my sadness.

Shadow's P.O.V.

Did I hurt her? No.. It couldn't be.. Maybe something else is bugging her.. I don't know.. I just don't know.. Maybe she's hurt..?

"Are you okay? I mean.. I could take you to Tails' workshop.. Where the others are.." I asked Rosa.

"No.. I'm fine.. It's just that you're like my dad.. Always caring.. And funny.. Heh.. I still remember that day.. It was a normal day.. When I was 7.. My dad.. Well.. You know.. I don't really mention it a lot.."Rosa said while hugging me and sobbing. **(;-;.. XD)**

"It's ok.. I lost my creator too.. Just let it out.." I said comforting Rosa.

"Shadow.. I have a headaachee.." Rosa said while blacking out.

"Rosa! Rosa! Wake up! Rosa!" I literally screamed in her face. That was the last she could hear... For now..

**End of.. Something?**

**Damn That was long.. At least it was worth the wait.. I think?**

**And to all who answered Shadow.. You were right! Free SwissRolls for everybody! Chaos.. SWISSROLL! yays! Omnomnom!**

**Random question time: Who were the two people that hid webbing the trees with Rosa and Shadow? And where is Sonic? And will my cousin ever pay me back? Stay tuned to find out! You tell me..**


	3. Chapter 3: The pure evil strikes again!

**Weird portal.. XD**

**Hi people! I'm back! I decided to upload the next chapter because I had wrote the next few chapters ahead.. I'm already on the forth chappie!**

**Sonic: That was fast..**

**Me: People.. Don't care about Sonic.. He's a bit weird today..**

**Shadow: A bit? More like a lot!**

**Me: Why do you people break in my house?**

**AliciaTheWolf45: What the hell? What am I doing here?**

**Me: Shadow kidnapped you..**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this the last time.. Soo.. I don't(and never will..) own, in any way, Sonic the Hedgehog, nor Alicia.. STH belongs to Service Games(SEGA), and Alicia belongs to AliciaTheWolf45.. I only own Rosa, Destiny, Zero, and the dirt.. Although I also own Amy's dress.. My mom literally made me that.. But, That's not the point.. R&R people!**

Last time on WP..

"Shadow.. I have a headaachee.." Rosa said while blacking out.

Shadow literally screamed in her face, "Rosa! Rosa! Wake up! Rosa!" That was the last Rosa could hear.. For now..  
... XD...  
At Tails' workshop.. Shadow's P.O.V. ...  
I can't lose her.. Not now.. Not never.. I can't find what is the meaning of this.. I know we just met.. But.. When I look at her.. I feel funny.. Must not blush! Must not blush!

I looked at her.. She's starting to stir.. "Rosa? Can you hear me?"

"Who the heck are you? And where am I? And what am I? And who am I?" Rosa said quickly.

"Uh.. Shadow? You might want to look at her data.." Tails told me.

"Holy Chaos! This is.. She is.. HER! But how.. It was incomplete!" I said recognizing the data for the incomplete project I researched about after the Black Arms incident.

"Apparently one of her relatives was an assistant of Prof. Gerald.. So they used the data from the research to create her.. But the thing that I don't get.. is that she is a human.." Tails said unsure about the fact that Rosa is a human in the body of a hedgehog.

"But why can't she remember anything? I mean.. She can't even remember her name.." I asked Tails.

"She has some kind of electro-magnetic force in her mind to protect important data.. Something must have triggered the wave.. But I can't put my hand on what or why.." Tails said scientifically.(if that's a thing..xD)

"So she can't remember me? Or anybody?" I asked Tails.

"Nothing at all.." Tails said sadly, because if she doesn't know him then how are they going to be good pals?  
"Hmm.. What if we try to access her memory and restore it from there?" I asked Tails.

"We can't mess up her mind.. If we do it now.. Then she'll die.. And I know how much you like her since she's.. Well.. Kinda.. Your sister, Shadow.. Don't deny it.. Just admit it Shadow.. It's Love we're talking about here.. L.O.V.E. Shadow.. Remember.. L.O.V.E. .." Tails warned me.

"I'll do it.. I promise to Chaos.. When she remembers me.. I'll tell her exactly how I feel.." I said proudly.

" Helloo.. I'm still here you idiots.. And What DO you feel about me, weird crimson striped hedgehog?" Rosa said out of the blue.

"Uhh.. Er.. Umm.. Nothing! Nothing!" I said quickly.

Then and there.. Faker came in.. Grr.. He wants to steal MY girl.. er.. sister.. Yeah.. sister.. I need to get used to this from now on.. Especially since she's a human and I'm a boring hedgehog.. I didn't realize that I was blushing madly when she looked at me..

Sonic's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe this.. I never believed in angels on our planet... But this girl is one HOT angel.. I'd walk up to her and take her someplace beautiful.. But for some odd reason I can't.. Aw c'mon.. Who am I kidding.. She will never like me.. But who knows..? Maybe she WILL like me.. I just have to be casual.. Wait a minute.. Shadow's here.. And he's blushing! But why is he.. Wait.. She's looking at Shadow.. Could she like him already? I need to do her something nice... Aha! I could use that handkerchief near her.. Wait a minute.. Is that Knucklehead I hear? Aw man.. I better hurry and take her to my secret lake.. (Gosh Sonic.. You think a lot.. XD)

I got the handkerchief and brought it to her when she sneezed, she thanked and hugged me and ran off for some odd reason.. Maybe she does like me.. But I still have to take her to the lake and see if she does like me.. Yeah.. That should work.. If not.. Then I'll kiss her and see if she likes me.. Yeah.. Good plan.. Now I need to find a way to get rid of Shadow.. Hmmm.. Aha! I'll push her.. Then I'll be the first one to save her! That could be it! Now.. To find her.. Wow.. She's fast.. I can't sense her anywhere near here.. I'll go check with Tails because she was at his workshop.. And ask him what her name is.. But what if she's in Tails' bedroom changing? Oh my Chaos! That's pervy.. Sonic Speed T. Hedgehog.. Take a hold of yourself.. I'm not doing this just to have a girl.. Wow.. I even imagine us having kids.. Little hedgies running around.. In my dreams.. There's no possible way that she would fall in love with me.. Amy still is an option.. I guess that if she doesn't like me.. Then I'll go out with Amy..  
(I had no idea Sonic would think that much.. Wow.. That's a world record.. The most Sonic thinking in a Fanfic.. Plus the Sonic chooses Amy randomly part.. I'll consider it.. XD)

Shadow's P.O.V.

I don't know what to do now.. Aha! I'll take Rosa around the city and take her to see the sunset! That could work.. Yea.. As if its possible for her to like me.. I still need to make her remember me.. I think I should go find her friends.. Maybe they'll help her remember.. Just maybe.. But where is she? I thought she was with Faker? But Faker just left for Tails'.. Hmm.. I better keep her with me.. Since all this raping is going on.. Oh my Chaos.. I better hurry.. (I decided to make it an M rating.. Just for the heck of it..)

Two hours later.. With Sonic and Tails..

"So she's literally Shadow's sister.. No wonder she has his crimson stripes on her hair.. Ms. Rosa.. Hmm.. Seems legit.." Sonic told Tails. (Sonic in Chibi Vampire ShadAmy story inspired me with this Sonic.. You should read it.. It's good.. And read every story Aliciathewolf45 wrote.. They're good too.. You inspire me wherever you are! Well.. Kinda.. XD..)

"Yeah.. Hey.. Since she's a freshman.. Why don't we all go to Emerald High? It's also a good opportunity to get to know people better? Plus you can ask her out at the right opportunity.. If ya know what I mean.." Tails said unsure that giving Sonic advice is a good idea.

"That's a great idea! I shall ask Ms. Rosa out later in the school year!" Sonic said excited. (-_-' Yep.. That's Sonic for ya..)

"But what if she doesn't want to go? Then what?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Then I'll ask her out another way! I'm gonna go ask the gang what they want to do! See ya Tails!" Sonic said running off being the cocky hedgehog he is now..

Last time on WP..

"But what if she doesn't want to go? Then what?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Then I'll ask her out another way! I'm gonna go ask the gang what they want to do! See ya Tails!" Sonic said running off being the cocky hedgehog he is now..

Begin another boring chapter!

My.. er.. Rosa's P.O.V.

Hm.. What is this place.. I've seen it before.. But I can't remember where.. Ugh.. My head hurts badly..

"Rosssaaa.. Comme herree and plaayy wittthh mee.." A sickly sweet voice said to me.

"Who's there? Come out!" I said bravely turning my head around to see who was calling my name.. But it was too dark to see..

"You don't recognize me? Too bad.. Now.. Come forward.." The voice said again.

I don't know why.. But I did as I was told.. Then I saw the most badass creature I have ever seen in all my f**king life.. Guess who? It was..

Mephiles' P.O.V.

Wow.. I can't believe my trick worked.. But.. I need to have her under my control.. Mark her mine.. Aha! I shall do that thing where the male bites the female kind of thing! Now.. I need her..

Rosa's P.O.V.

Why did I walk forward when he told me so? And why did I feel as connected to him like Shadow? Oh my god.. He's coming forward.. No.. No.. No!

Mephiles' P.O.V.

Why the hell is she scared? I'm just going to pleasure her.. Oh.. I forgot I was still in my demon form.. Chaos.. Transform! (if ya don't know what that is.. Look on my bio.. It has some abilities that SHOULD be with the original characters..)

(I'll warn you.. This is kinda like raping.. But what can I do.. I ran out of ideas.. And this is the reason why I changed it to an M rating.. So if you aren't 18.. Skip this part.. Even I shouldn't read this.. Even though I'm writing it.. XD)

I transformed back to my original form.. Now I shall have some fun..

Normal P.O.V.

Mephiles started pleasing himself by starting to rip off her shirt, then stared at her neck, which he started to nip and bite her neck to mark her his, and went down to her bra, he ripped off her bra, and sucked on her right nipple while massaging the other, then went down and ripped off her mini skirt, and massaged her within her panties, he started to rip it off, then he sensed Shadow looking for Rosa, he hid in the dark and left her shivering and whimpering from the bite from earlier..

(End of matureness.. I know.. It was short.. But still.. I need to make more action and less lovey-dovey.. Plus less notes in the middle of a chapter.. And less smiley faces.. XD.. See what I mean? XD..)

Shadow's P.O.V.

I sensed Rosa.. But there is something weird.. There she.. Oh my Chaos.. Was she raped? I should take her to Tails' place.. No.. It can't be..

I carried her and skated towards Tails'.. Wait.. What is that big mark on her neck? Could that be a.. Mating mark? Oh no.. But.. That means.. Somebody took her before me.. I could've Chaos Controlled her to Tails'.. But I don't have my Chaos Emerald with me.. Is she.. Whimpering? Oh no.. That mark is getting bigger.. Must not look at her body.. (One thing doesn't have to do with the other?! I did NOT see that coming from Shadow... XD I really need to get rid of the smiley thingy habit.. XD.. See? XD..)

Tails' P.O.V.

I was on my workshops' roof.. When I was thinking.. Do I need to go to a high school? I was thinking about it when I saw a golden yellow light coming towards me in the distance.. I made out two figures.. One of them was Shadow.. The other was.. Oh my god.. Is that Rosa? Was she.. *gulp* raped? I need to call over Rouge and Amy for clothing.. Plus Sonic and Knuckles for protection.. Just incase it happens again..

I flew down and grabbed my iPhone, and called Sonic first..

"Hello?"

"Hey Tails! What's up, bro?"

"I need help.. Like.. Now!"

"What's the problem?"

"I think Rosa was raped.. And she needs protection from you, Knux, and Shadow.."

"Ok! Be over.. Now!"

'Knock Knock'

"Come in!" I said.

"Hey Tails! Where's Ms. Rosa?" Sonic asked.

"I need you to go north and help Shadow carry Rosa.." I said.

"What about the raped part? Does she have clothing?"

"It's taken care of.. And I'll call over Rouge and Amy to help with that.." I said worried.

"Ok.. I'll head over North to help out Shads.. See ya!" Sonic said running off.

I shook my head.. Then pulled my iPhone and dialed Knux..

"Hello?"

"Oh.. Hey Tails! I never expected you to call anytime soon..?"

"I wanted to call you because Rosa got raped.."

"Say who now?"

"The girl.. DUH!"

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need you protect her with Sonic and Shadow! DUH!"

"You mean the girl with ultimate Chaos-"

"Yeah! Yeah! That girl! Don't come to my workshop.. Just reach the door and head on North.. You probably should take the M.E. too.."

"Sure thing Tails! Be there with Rouge in a couple minutes!"

"If Rouge is with you.. Tell her to bring some clothing for Rosa!"

"Here she is! You tell her!"

"Hello? Rouge?"

"Hey Foxy! What's up?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that.. But that's not the point.. We have a raped problem with the new girl!"

"Ok.. Be there with Knux.. In about a couple minutes.. Do I have to enter or go with Knux?"

"You can enter.. Sonic and Shadow are helping Rosa.. Oh.. Tell Knux to enter my workshop.. They're here.. Also to bring the M.E..."

"Ok.. Be there in a sec! Bye Foxy!"

"Bye Bat-face!"(What? It's comeback for Tails! Sorry Rouge fans!)

"HEY!"

I hung up and went over to Shadow which was standing over her with tears in his eyes.. Then Shadow walked over to Sonic and slapped him harshly.

"Hey! Why the f**k did you do that?" Sonic yelled at Shadow.

"You let her go alone instead of walking beside her and protecting her!" Shadow screamed.

"It was her fault-" Sonic said and Shadow slapped him again.

"Stop.. It WAS my fault.." Rosa said with her head down.

"But Rosa.. It was never your fault.. It was Faker's.." Shadow said  
solemnly. (I have no idea what that meant.. But it seems right right to put it here.. XD)

"No.. Shadow.. Stop.. Please.. I got myself into this mess.. I walked into a cave curiously.. When I saw.. Someone.. that wanted to rape me.. So please.. Leave Sonic alone.. It was my fault.. Not his.. I know that because he is the chosen one.. Not me.. I'm not an angel.. I'm just a kid.. A kid that likes Shadow Dark The Hedgehog so much.. I don't even think it's ever possible for me to be with you.. You love Maria.. Not a boring human girl like me.. I'm just a loner bitch.. Just like my middle school crush said about me.. He was right after all.. I know it-" Rosa said lowly.

"No you are not, girl.. I've heard about a girl that was just like you.. She and her two friends came here.. 30 years ago.. I did some research recently and found out that she looked exactly like you.. Loving and caring-" Rouge bursted out carrying a large bag of clothes, while Knux was following right behind with 20 smaller bags.

"That was my.. Mother! Was she really a hedgehog?" Rosa asked Rouge.

Rosa's P.O.V.

What was Rouge talking about? Did my mother really come to Mobius?(incase you didn't know.. Rosa got her memory back when Mephy touched her.. I know.. It doesn't make sense at all.. But just deal with it.. I'm weird.. Ok? Good.. Now back to the chapter..

"Yes she was.. Apparently one of Gerald's assistances worked on your mother and succeeded.. But when she tried to have kids.. She couldn't because she still had to mate with someone.. she went to earth.. And found your father.. She also thought he would never like her.. But then an incident like the one that happened a few hours ago.. He found out she was a beautiful hedgehog and he fell in love with her.. And you were born.. She died shortly after-" Rouge said while trying to find what can Rosa wear.

"No.. Never EVER talk like that about my mother.. You all don't understand the meaning of losing someone dear to you.. Never! You talk about my mother like she was just a little thing in your lives.. She died protecting my father.. And me.. I will never forgive you for that! Now give me those clothes!" I said snatching the bag of clothing from Rouge, with tears in my eyes, and I ran off..

**End of epicness.. I need to go to sleep now.. I stayed up all night typing this.. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Weird Portal**

**Hey people! I barely have time.. Soo..**

**Begin!**

Last time on this piece of shit..

"No.. Never EVER talk like that about my mother.. You all don't understand the meaning of losing someone dear to you.. Never! You talk about my mother like she was just a little thing in your lives.. She died protecting my father.. And me.. I will never forgive you for that! Now give me those clothes!" Rosa said snatching the bag of clothing from Rouge, with tears in her eyes, and she ran off..

**Begin a new piece of shit!**

I chose and wore a pink and black tank top, a bra, a cute little black mini skirt with a pink belt, and shoes that look similar to Shadow's but pink and black too.. I wonder how that got here.. I would of wore my Shadow The Hedgehog costume that I keep with me.. But that would be gay if I wore it.. Or if there would be a crimson red and black I would wear it.. Meh.. Nevermind.. I was singing a song my mom used to sing to me.. It was..

**Why suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge?  
Why mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru?  
Dandan to hanabira wo sakaseru bara no you demo?  
Hontou wa.. Kokoro ni furueteru ai ga kowai  
Kowaresou de (Kowaresou de)  
Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii  
Yasashisa wo kureru yori  
Samishisa wo koete yuku chikara hoshii  
Makenai ai datte kono mine ni kanarazu aru hazu yo  
Tashikana ai datte.. Motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara  
Ima dounatte yukou to..  
Ima unmei ni sakarau  
Tsuyosa wo shinjisasete..**

"She's really good.. I like it.. It's my favorite song.." Shadow whispered.  
"Huh? Who's there?" I said hearing rustling in the trees behind me, I grabbed a nearby stick and tried to spot the one that was tracking me.

"Oh shit.. Hi Rosa.." Shadow said while blushing madly.

"Were you.. Spying on me the whole time? You pervert!" I yelled at him for being a perv.

"No! No! Nothing like that! I just came to comfort you since nobody wanted to.. Sonic wanted to play Call of Duty.. Tails wanted to work on the Tornado X.. Knux wanted to make out with Rouge(I hate that couple.. But who cares? XD).. Amy came and is talking on the phone with Alicia.."

"All I have to say for them is.. Cool! I LOVE that game!. Brainiac.. Eww.. Too girly.. Alicia? Wait.. I forgot all about Z and Des! Aw man.. They will kill me.."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did.." I said sarcastically.

"Then can I ask you two questions?"

"Spit it out already!"

"Who was that 'someone' that raped you?"

I hesitated, but I felt good to tell him.. Actually.. I felt good when Mephiles raped me.. I wonder why.. But he will rip Mephiles' head off.. I don't want them to fight..

"I can't tell you.. You'll kill him.. And I don't want you to get hurt Shad.."

"Please tell me.." Shadow pleaded.

"I told you.. I can't.."

"Ok.. If you don't want to tell me.. Then I won't kiss you.."

"I really can't.. I'm not joking.. Shadow please.. Just understand me for a minute.. Ok?"

"Will this answer your question?"

And with that.. Shadow leaned in for a kiss.. But he fell down..(who knew Shadow-kun was that silly to think that Rosa would kiss him.. XD)

"No it does not.. I can't tell you.. Plus I have an arranged marriage.. I'm really sorry Shadow.. I just can't be with you.. I wanted to.. But my step-mother won't let me make my dream.. Of being with the most sexiest and cutest hedgehog in the world.. Plus working with the Sonic Team and SEGA.. To help improve Sonic games and making more Shadow appearances-"

"Those are lies.. You hate me.. Don't you.. Ever since that mark was on your neck.. You are just trying to get rid of me.."

"I was going to say I love you.. But since you think of me that way.. Then we're over with.. Saniyora, Shadow The Hedgehog!" And with that, she flew off using her powers.

Shadow's P.O.V.

What have I done? I promised to Chaos, that I would never hurt her in anyway.. But I just hurt her mentally.. Ok.. That tears it.. I will never EVER hurt her in anyway.. Now.. I need to go find her..

My- er.. Rosa's P.O.V.

Grr.. I hate Shadow now.. To his guts.. I'll stay with Mephy from now on.. Let him have sex with me.. Have kids.. And stuff.. We'll be the perfect couple.. Nothing can top us..

Now.. Do I remember where that cave was.. Oh shit.. Shadow's coming.. I better use Chaos Control.. Oh man.. I don't have an Emerald.. Shit.. Chaos.. CONTROL!

Mephiles' P.O.V.

Heh.. Looks like my plan worked.. Rosa turned away from Shadow.. And now nobody will stop me from getting what I want! And what I want.. Is her beautiful body.. I read her thoughts.. And she wants me too! Now.. What place does Shadow not look in.. I found the perfect place.. On Earth! But the problem is.. She turns into a human when she reaches the ground.. Aha! We'll hide in the clouds! Now.. To bring her there.. Oh.. There she is.. "Rosa!"

"What the fu-? Oh.. Hey Mephy.. I was looking for you.. You want me.. Right?"

"You got that right.. Now.. Let's go somewhere peaceful to do our unfinished business.." I said.

"Wha-? Oh my god.. This is high.. Don't let me go.. Please.."

"I will never let you go.. My beautiful rose.. Now.. We're here.. "

"Wha-? Ahhhhhh! Oof.. Well.. that was fun.. Kinda.. Where are we anyways?"

"On the clouds.. What? You don't like it? Oh well.. I could take you someplace else-"

"No.. It's fine.. It's just that I remembered a story my mother told me.. But before we do anything crazy.. Let's inclose this area.. Agh.. Mephiles.. My head hurts.." Rosa said blacking out.

Oh my crystal.. She's getting hotter..(No bitches.. Not that kind of hotter.. And that's one of the phrases Mephy SHOULD say..)

**End of another piece of shit.. Why did I write this again?**

**Me: Thanks a bunch to my reviewers, Slash the hedgehog 2100, aliciathewolf45, Rissa Prower, and others! Bye people!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sky Kingdom

**I'm so sorry I haven't been available for a long time.. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.. I'll explain the reason in the end..**  
**Sonic: Long time no see!**  
**Me: And long time no punch you in the face! *literally punches Sonic***  
**Sonic: Hey! Ow..**  
**Me: That's what you get for destroying my iPod Touch..**  
**Sonic: I said sorry!**  
**Me: You yanked it out of my hands while I was listening to music! And you ran away!**  
**Sonic: *sigh* Fine.. You win..**  
**Me: Heh.. Loser..**

* * *

Last time on WP..

"On the clouds.. What? You don't like it? Oh well.. I could take you someplace else-" Mephiles asked Rosa.

"No.. It's fine.. It's just that I remembered a story my mother told me.. Agh.. Mephiles.. My head hurts.." Rosa said blacking out.

* * *

Begin!

Mephiles' P.O.V.

I need to work fast on this, or she'll ruin the surprise.

I then remembered I had servants.

"Hey! Black! Scar! Get your lazy asses out of that prison, and over here!" I yelled at them telepathically.

Scar sighed, "Yes sir."

Black shrugged, "Hmph."

"Chaos.. Control!" The two yelled.

* * *

Two days later(I know, That's a long time, but what can I do? I had to skip a bunch of days. XP), Shadow's P.O.V.

"Rosa! Rosa!"

Still no luck.. Where is she? I can't sense her here.. But a weak signal is coming from Earth..

I pulled out my iPhone and called Tails..

'Hello? Shadow?'

'Hey Tails.. Any new news about Rosa?'

'Yes.. She apparently is with.. Oh my god.. This can't be true.. She is with-'

'Tails? Tails?'

It got disconnected all of a sudden.

Oh Chaos. Now I need to save Rosalina AND Tails.

I Chaos Controlled there, and found a note.

'If you want your friend alive, Come meet me at my Sky Kingdom.

Almost forgot, I have Rosa captive.

Sincerely,  
Mephiles.'

I had to find somebody who can help me. Like, NOW.

* * *

The next morning, Rosa's P.O.V.

"Ugh.. What the hell.."

"Good morning, My princess. Hope you had a great night yesterday." Then I noticed I was naked.(Awkward. BP(If you want to be pervy, Look into real life. Seriously. You wouldn't want to fall for a made up character. I've done that before. And, Trust me. You wouldn't want to try that..*shiver*))

"Ahh! You.. Why did you-?" I was cut off by a kiss.

"Would that answer your question?"

I then hugged him.(Aww. Rosa. BD)

"Sir! Sir! Get up! Sir!"

Mephiles sadly left me, and started putting on his clothes, "What the f**king hell do you want now?" He said.

"Sorry sir, but the two tailed fox is starting to run away." A hedgehog as black as a dark stormy night came in.(He's not my OC.)

"WHAT? Mephiles, What is the meaning of this? I know you want me, and only me, but.. That has no reason to kidnap my friends!"

"Oh.. Don't you remember what those animals you call friends said about you? Well.. Let me refresh your mind. And Black! Stop staring at my girl!"

"I wasn't staring at her.. I was staring at something else. Ahh.. Never mind."

After the hedgehog left, Mephiles started to murmur some words, and I could barely make out a few of the words he used.

*Flashback, Rosa's P.O.V.*

"No you are not, girl.. I've heard about a girl that was just like you.. She and her two friends came here.. 30 years ago.. I did some research recently and found out that she looked exactly like you.. Loving and caring-" Rouge bursted out carrying a large bag of clothes, while Knux was following right behind with 20 smaller bags.

"That was my.. Mother! Was she really a hedgehog?" I asked Rouge.

What was Rouge talking about? Did my mother really come to Mobius?

"Yes she was.. Apparently one of Gerald's assistances worked on your mother and succeeded.. But when she tried to have kids.. She couldn't because she still had to mate with someone.. she went to earth.. And found your father.. She also thought he would never like her.. But then an incident like the one that happened a few hours ago.. He found out she was a beautiful hedgehog and he fell in love with her.. And you were born.. She died shortly after-" Rouge said while trying to find what I can wear.

"No.. Never EVER talk like that about my mother.. You all don't understand the meaning of losing someone dear to you.. Never! You talk about my mother like she was just a little thing in your lives.. She died protecting my father.. And me.. I will never forgive you for that! Now give me those clothes!" I said snatching the bag of clothing from Rouge, with tears in my eyes, and I ran off.

*End of Flashback*

I started crying limitless tears.

"Mephiles, Just let him go. He had nothing to do with what Rouge said. She's just a loner bitch. I don't even like her in the games."

"Oh.. Okay. Wait.. What games?"

"Never mind I even said that." I mentally slapped myself.

"No. Tell me." Mephiles said it more in a demanding tone.

"Okay. On my planet–which is Earth–you are all fictional characters. I know this may hurt, but there is no such thing as you guys there."

"Oh.." He seemed hurt more than I expected.

I hurt his feelings, so, I hugged him, and started to rub his 'place', "Hey Mephy? Let's do something fun. And since I don't have a home here, why not take me around this elegant castle? I know you want me now, but, sorry. I just can't do that now." I got up, gathered my clothes, went in the bathroom, and saw my clothes were ripped up a bit. So I just grabbed a large t-shirt from the clothes rack.

* * *

Shadow's P.O.V.

"Damn! Where could Rose be?" I looked around her house, and saw another note.

'Ah.. Looks like your little friends are cute sleeping in my prison.

If you are wondering, my Sky Kingdom is in the clouds on Earth.

This may be the last person I'll kidnap from your friends.

Your old pal,  
Mephiles.'

"Dammit! How did he know Rose was a close friend of mine with Tails?"

I thought about it for a minute, and said out loud, "I have a plan! Now all I need to do is find Espio."

What he didn't know.. Is that a certain green-colored hedgehog was watching him.

End!

* * *

**Finally! Chapter 5 is out! I'm so sorry, it's just that this Internet connection hates me or somethin'. As I said before to Slash the hedgehog 2100, MAY THIS STUPID CONNECTION BURN IN THE FIRES OF IBLIS! XP**

**Sonic: Why aren't I in this chapter?  
Me: Because. This goes around Rosa and Mephiles, Shadow and Amy. Amy has shown up only once, but she'll make more appearances in the next few chapters.  
Slash the hedgehog 2100: Yay! My OCs are in this!  
Me: What. The. Fructose. Are. You. Doing. Here.  
Slash the hedgehog 2100: Well.. Just thought I would stop by. And Silver is here.  
Silver: Hey. I came over to check on my daughter Silvia.  
Me: *runs upstairs, finds Silvia and S.J making out on the bed, gets a picture from the wardrobe quietly, and runs back down* If I tell you she's doing OK, Will you give me free pizza for a year?  
Silver: No way, Hozay!  
Me: *shows him the picture*  
Silver: Let's keep this a secret between us, and I'll give you free pizza for two years. Deal?  
Me: Deal. Bye people!**

**Random question time!  
Who was the 'certain green-colored hedgehog' I meant?  
What do you think Black was staring at?  
Will my connection ever stop hating me?  
Will I ever get an iPhone 5?  
What was the picture I showed Silver?  
Why am I asking you people if I already know the answer?  
Why am I asking you so many questions?  
Find out next time, On WP!**

**Gonna go update SBwSaS.(if you don't know what that is.. It's Swapped Bodies.. With Sonic and Shadow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back with a chappie! Glad I'm back.. Since it's my mid-term break.. I mind as well put up a new chapter. FYI, My writing skills have gotten better, ain't it? I know I said I was gonna update SBwSaS.. But I just HAD to type this up fast.**

**Me: Hey people.. That's right! I'm on my mid-term break! I will finally have some time to actually update my fics! Unless...**

**Alawi(One of my Iraqi cousins): Hey Ka-**

**Me: Didn't I say NOT to call me that?**

**ATW45: What the hell is that.. Thing?**

**Me: My idiotic cousin.**

**Rissa: It's a person?**

**Slash: Wow.. That's just.. Wow.**

**Me: Yup.. And there's his bro. Hassuni.**

**Hassuni: Sup.**

**Me: That's what I call Double Trouble. *Alawi and Hassuni break Shadow's CE* Umm.. Shadow?**

**Shadow: And now what the hell do you wa- Okay.. What did you do.**

**Me: Well.. Hard to explain.. *tries to change the subject* Hey cuz?**

**Alawi: Yeah?**

**Me: *whispers in his ear* Can you do the disclaimer until I find a way to get Shadow's CE back together?**

**Alawi: Sure.. SR35 does not own anything Sonic related except the games, posters, and the plushies. In other words.. She doesn't own the characters used in this chapter other than her OCs. The sky kingdom was Slash- What was your pen name again?**

**Slash: *sweatdrops* The sky kingdom was my idea. The rest was SR35's. See ya people!**

**Chapter 6: A day at the castle**

_Last time on WP.._

_Shadow thought about it for a minute, and said out loud, "I have a plan! Now all I need to do is find Espio."_

_What he didn't know.. Is that a certain green-colored hedgehog was watching him._

**Begin!**

**Rosa's P.O.V.**

The guide named Scar, Mephiles and me were just walking around the castle. It was sorta boring, and I wasn't really paying any attention. I just wanted to spend some time with my.. What should I call him? My formal bf? Oh.. I don't know. The butter is, I was just too bored to finish the tour. Mephiles whispered to me, "You hungry?"

"Nah.." I shook my head, But my stomach grumbled.

"Well.. It doesn't seem so." Mephiles chuckled.

"The door to the right, we have the playground. The next door to the left, we have the kitchen." Scar said walking ahead of us.

Mephiles let go of my hand, and walked up to Scar, "Scar. Wait for us here. The two of us will go inside." He said.

"Yes sir. May I go to my room, sir?"

"Yes, you may."

Scar happily skipped off, I felt something fall out of his pocket or something, so I looked down to see that he left a picture of him, Black and a young raccoon girl.

"Umm.. Mephiles? Who is this girl in this picture?" I asked handing the picture to Mephiles, who was literally pigging out on the food table. **(Does he even have a mouth? •-•?)**

He seemed a bit weirded out when he saw the girl, so I said, "Hey Mephiles? Do you have a mouth to eat?" I pointed to the food.

"Actually.. I do. Wanna see?" Mephiles pointed to his not-so-visible mouth.

Then I remembered a comic Idolnya made, so I was anxious to see it.**(Idolnya is a DeviantART member, and the comic I meant is 'Mephiles' Mouth'. I'm a big fan of hers, so I thought I could share it with you too.)**

Mephiles peeled off the skin, and showed a cute little smile, his eyes were a glistening light green, and a grayish blue muzzle.**(he is grayish blue, NOT gray. I know my characters, so don't argue me.)** His face was just admirable.**(Imagine Cinderella, MephRosa style. That would be SO cute with that mouth!)**

"Wow.. That is just.. Wow.."

"You haven't eaten anything. Come on," He kissed my hand, "my princess." I blushed a little, but my midnight black fur and my tan muzzle prevented it from showing. Thank god.

I followed Mephiles towards the food table, and we passed by a couple guards and maids.

Mephiles took me thorough the wide selection of foods, I was starving because I hadn't eaten anything since I got here. I mean to Mobius.

"Can I have this?" I asked a waitress, pointing to a dish of spaghetti.

The waitress turned around and I saw her face, "Good choice, miss." She said.

Mephiles, who was ordering a plate of shish-kebabs, looked at me, and asked, "My princess? Do you want to go watch TV in our room? Aoi, my younger sister, will bring our food over. If you want, there's a big screen, and there is an iHome dock in there if you have an iPhone. If you don't-" I cut him off with a peck on the lips, and he melted into my lips.

I broke the kiss, and I said in a soothing voice, "Mephy, I know everything about you, so don't go otaku on me. I know absolutely EVERYTHING about all of you. Although this kingdom is a bit new to me, I still know where to go. Just calm down."

"O-O-Okay.. I have to take care of some things, I-I-I'll be right back." And he skated off into the hallway.

**5 minutes later, Outside their room.**

I walked up to the door, opened it, and saw it just as we left it. "And I just wasted the best 5 minutes of my life, ONLY to get to the door?" I said to myself.

I walked up to the bed and started to tidy up a bit helping the poor maids.

I grabbed my iPhone and headphones to listen to my favorite song of all Sonic franchise, I am all of me.. by Crush 40.

I sung along, not feeling anything, which was my normal care-free self.

I felt like this was the fifteenth time I sing through the song, so I decided to remove my headphones and watch some TV or something.

Once I removed my headphones, I saw Mephiles clapping loudly, with a young girl- Wait. Isn't that the waitress I saw in the kitchen?

"You were great, miss. That was excellent." The waitress came over to hug me.

"You two haven't met officially. My princess, this is my younger sister Aoi. Aoi, this is Rosa."

"Hi! Nice to meet you!"

"Hello. You too."

Mephiles held my hand, and said, "Starting from tomorrow, Aoi will be your helper, if you need anything. Today, I'm off-work."

I felt the need to disobey Mephiles, and let him not go to work tomorrow but I didn't, so I said, "Too bad. Aoi? Can you go outside? Me and Mephy want to spend some time together."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please don't call me that. Just call me Rosa."

"Yes, Miss Rosa."

I anime fell**(It's that fall they do in anime. That's why it's called an ANIME fall..)**. Aoi left me and Mephiles, so I lead Mephiles back to the bed.

We sat down and talked a bit, I now know(with a little help of my best friend Mr. Fist and his wife, Mrs. Fist) that his mother died with breast cancer, and his dad really wanted to get rid of his mom and kids, so when his mom died, his dad left him and Aoi in the streets, he protected her for 2 years and left her with a safer family. Then he found an old apartment and lived on stealing people's food and drink. After he settled down for a while, a raccoon girl named Sara hunted him down and trapped him in the Scepter of Darkness with Iblis.

I sniffled the whole time, and I managed to say between sniffles, "How sad.."

Mephiles shushed me off with a kiss on the lips, and what a kiss.

"Shush. No need to worry. What's over is over. And what matters, is the future."

I calmed down a bit, but Black interrupted us.

"Mephiles, sir, the prisoners want to see you."

Mephiles got up, and started to walk out the door, but I grabbed his arm. He looked at my hand, and back at me confused, so I said, "I want to go with you. I know I'll be in danger, but I can protect myself. Just trust me."

"Okay.. You may."

One minute later, At the prison

I was walking down the prison, all the prisoners were just innocent. I wondered why Mephiles would- "What in the fudge? All this time.. You have prisoned my friends? MEPHILES!" I screamed.

Mephiles skated over, and said in a calm voice, "What do you want, my princess?"

I got angrier because of that soothing voice, "Don't you dare princess me! Why did you lock away my friends?"

Mephiles was turning to his demon-self, "You STILL call them your friends? All I ever wanted was to defeat Shadow and Sara, the two people that locked me up in that damn scepter for years! I don't care about you or your friends! I have been trying to get closer to you all day, so you can defeat them yourself!" He screamed.

"Well, Fine then! Have it your way! Lock me up! Rape me! Kill me! Do whatever the hell you want with me! I don't care! You were my idol since I was 3 years old! My family was obsessed with Sonic games! My past was full of hurt just like yours! Even more! I thought you loved me! I thought you cared about me! I thought you even planned out our future! We are over Mephiles! Take your damn necklace too-" I tried to pull it off, but I couldn't.

I got electrocuted, and Mephiles Chaos Controled us back to 'our' room.

"Now.. Let's have some fun.." Those sparkling eyes I loved were long gone, and those lustful eyes that almost raped me were back.

"For us to not be interrupted, Let's make a sound barrier around us." Mephiles used Chaos Sound.**(It's a move I made that is for Mephiles, and anyone who can use Chaos Control. It's a move that can make a sound barrier that blocks sound from coming in or going out of the user's range.)**

I trembled in fear, but I stayed silent as Mephiles tied me to the bed.

**(Another raping warning! How awesome is that? This time.. it's the real deal.. Anyways, Skip this please if you are younger than 18.)**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Mephiles started once more by tearing off the shirt. He stared lustfully at those C-shaped boobs that he longed for.

Mephiles looked down at those wonderful blooms that were just waiting for him to suck on them. He started to pleasure himself by ripping off her lacy bra, sucking and nibbling on her right nipple, while massaging roughly on the other.

Rosa was scared, tried to scream for help, and she struggled a couple times, but she couldn't because Mephiles shut her mouth up with a knife pointed to her neck.

Mephiles was trailing down her neck once more, giving butterfly kisses down her flat stomach, and meeting up with her light blue capris that had a red flower at the bottom. They were cute on her, so Mephiles decided to take them off gently with her light blue panties.

Rosa was still whimpering, and she sniffled a bit, but she kept silent because she knew he was much stronger than her, and his muscular arms were holding her down.

Mephiles looked up at his black rose, and tried to calm her down for the next step, "I know you're a virgin, so I am going to go easy on you. Get yourself together, and get ready for the pain." He said.

Rosa nodded, because they both know what will happen next.

Mephiles got off the bed and took off his clothes and his boxers, showing an already hardened 6-inch erection.

He got a can of whipped cream from the mini-fridge, and laid back down on Rosa's bare body. She tensed up a bit because of Mephiles' muscular body on her bare one.

Mephiles put a bit of whipped cream on her nipples for later. He went back to what he wanted on the first day he saw her. He longed for her juices.

"This may hurt at first, but once you get used to it, tell me." Rosa nodded and got herself ready for the pain of her life.

He first stuck in two fingers. That made her shriek and close her inner walls, but she nodded for him to continue. 'Thank Chaos I used Chaos Sound.' Mephiles thought closing his ears.

He then inserted a third, and she moaned his name this time. Her desire of wanting this to happen is more than the fact that he is actually RAPING her.

Mephiles pulled out his fingers, and licked them greedily taking in her sweet smell of strawberries and cream.

Rosa moaned his name again, and shrieked, "I'm gonna cum! Quickly!" And she cummed with Mephiles licking up the rest of her juices, and now, Rosa wanted to do her part, so she said bravely, "Let me do you this time. I want to have part of the fun." She now had the same lustful eyes as him.

He got up and untied her, then he moved the knife away from her neck. By now, she was already ready.

Rosa flipped over and got on top of Mephiles for her part. She had her part of taking Mephiles' pants off, so she started to tease him by taking his erection and licking the top of it only. He whined like a kid, so she did the real deal. She took his fully grown erection, and put it in her mouth, licking and swirling it with her tongue like a lollipop, and sucking on it, while bobbing her head up and down. Chaos, it was like heaven to him.

"I am going to cum now, so get ready for my part." She nodded, and his seed went straight in her mouth.

Mephiles flipped back over, laying her back on the bed header.

He went back up kissing her, and he trailed off again licking her nipples from the whipped, and coming back down to her personal area.

"This will hurt more than before, so just tell me if you need anything." She nodded, and clutched her hands around the bed sheets. It was now 9:00 at nighttime. Now everyone was asleep.

Mephiles thrusted slowly in her, and Rosa shrieked again, but with pleasure this time. He knew she wanted more, so he thrusted a bit faster, this time she let go of the bedsheets and dug her fingernails in his back from the pain.

Mephiles had a bit of a twinkle in his eyes, so he asked nicely, "Are you okay? If you want, we can stop-" He started to get up, but the young black rose in his arms stopped him.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. We got this far, and I'm used to this now. Go faster." She said that with force.

Mephiles quickly did that, and his lustful eyes are back.

"Faster! Faster!" Rosa shrieked and dug her fingernails into his back making her nails and his back both bleed, and so he did. In the meantime, she was moving her hips with his graceful movements, and moaning his name.

Mephiles decided it should be a surprise that he was going to cum now. It came to her by surprise, so she gasped sharply almost losing her breath.

Mephiles was sweating like crazy and had a lot of sweatbeads on his forehead, and Rosa too. So he returned back to normal, kissed Rosa on her forehead, and collapsed beside his already sleeping black rose.

"Sleep well my dark rose.. I have yet to reveal my plan. Don't think we are done yet, because I won't fall in a revealing hole. Ever." He hugged her bare body closer to him, and went into deep sleep.

What he didn't know, is that a black and grayish blue hedgehog was watching them, and he is closer to them than they thought.

**Finally! Chapter 7 is done! Thank Chaos that's over with.**

**ATW45: No kidding. But still! This chapter was soo cute! I didn't expect Rosa to actually enjoy his raping to her, but still! Awesome chapter Rosie!**

**Me: That idiot Slash told you to call me that? I swear-**

**Slash: That, was not me.**

**Me: Okay, Then who told you to call me that Alsy?**

**ATW45: I can't tell you! That's a secret! But I CAN tell you that she is someone you like.**

**Me and Slash: That Molly...**

**Rissa: Hey Ros- Okay, What's with the troubled faces?**

**Me: Hey Riss. Molly's back again.**

**Rissa: That weirdo that is overly obsessed with Adventure Time, Pokèmon and Club Penguin? Those stuff are lame.**

**Me: Hey! Don't diss Pokèmon and AT. They are the awesomest shows ever! 3 AT seasons, and 14 Pokèmon seasons, ya know.**

**Rissa: ...We have to capture Molly before she does more damage between us!**

**Me: Alsy, Why did you even do what she told you?**

**ATW45: What? She said she was a friend of yours. So I did. How would I know you hated her?**

**Jake: Hi Shadalina. *walks up to her and kisses her***

**Everybody: Aww.**

**Me: *breaks the kiss and blushes madly* Jake! Don't do that! Don't you see I'm tryna write a story here? Anyways, Bye people! And anyone who answers these questions first, can get a sneak preview of the next chapter!**

**Questions:**

**What do you think is Mephiles' plan?**

**How will Shadow save his trapped friends?**

**Will I ever capture Molly?**

**Who is Jake?**

**Who is the said raccoon girl?**

**What is Chaos Sound exactly?**

**Will this damn connection ever stop hating me?**

**SR35, signing out!**


End file.
